Our Sad History To Mend
by LudFelic
Summary: The Axis set up a trap to capture the Allies, but only America and Britain come. Britain summons a demon to help them escape, angering Germany. As they try to make it over the fence, Britain is shot and slowly dying. Germany then orders Italy to kill Britain but doesn't knowing Germany is enraged. Germany moves to kill Britain himself and Italy jumps in front of his shot...


**Our Sad History To Mend **

Blood collected in little pools on the muddy ground. All he saw was the stars, and he could barely hear the other talking. He grimaced in pain. He was dying, his frame trembled with exceeding anguish.

_ Why, why do we do this to ourselves? Where has peace gone off to?_

He looked over past the chain link fence, please let America forgive me.

_The only things that keep fighting is our toy soldiers of the past, the present, and the future._

America burst through the door into the meeting room where the rest of the Allies had already gathered. He immediately shouted out before Britain could chastise him for being late, "I've got some info!"

France rolled his eyes, "Wonderful, what's big news?"

"Italy got trapped in a warehouse! And Germany and Japan don't know where the warehouse is, but I do!"

China said, "And..."

Russia smiled, "Ooooo..."

"I wanna catch him!"

China sighed, "Why!? Last time we caught him he was just a pain in the butt."

Russia smiled, "Ooooo..."

America balled his hand in a fist, "Yeah, but forget that! If we capture Italy, Germany and Japan might follow us and try to free him, and we could set a trap and capture them too!"

Everyone groaned, excluding Russia, who sat there staring with his creepy smile. France ruffled his hair, "Have fun building traps. I'm out."

China said, "I'm out too."

Russia just smiled.

Britain was about to drop out of America's plan, but America spoke first, "Then Britain will help me!" and with that he picked him up by his waist and carried him over his shoulder, and walked out the door like a boss.

"Put me down! Bloody git," Britain huffed, then gave up. America started humming.

* * *

><p><p>

Britain was standing in the middle of the warehouse, trapped. Germany and Italy were guarding one exit. Germany held a gun, and surprisingly, Italy held a hand gun also. Japan defended the second exit with his sword, and the other exits including the big doors were locked. America had ran at the first sight of Germany, and Britain hadn't seen him since. However, he wasn't concerned about that at the moment, he was focused on the threatening situation he was in.

Germany spoke, "Give up. We have you trapped. Raise your hands."

Britain immediately shot back, "Make me!"

Japan suddenly charged Britain, flashing his sword. Britain threw his hand in the air and started chanting. Blue light an mist quickly filled the room, blocking Britain from their view. Britain could see them, and he was doing his best to find a hiding spot within the warehouse before the spell wore off and the mist disappeared. Japan stopped in confusion, then ran over to Germany and Italy, and said something to them. Germany and Italy started to fire into the mist, hoping that luck would guide their bullets to Britain. Britain ducked as a bullet grazed his shoulder, and it stung, but he kept running. Another bullet slammed into his stomach followed by one into his chest. Britain found some barrels behind a large wall of stacked products, and he hid in one of the barrels before the mist started to evaporate. He automatically started to tear fabric off of his jacket and wrapped his wounds. He could he Germany shouting orders.

Britain closed his eyes and thought, "Oh, where's America."

* * *

><p><p>

America had dashed further into the warehouse when he saw Germany and Japan with Italy. He realized that the information he had received had been created to deceive them. However, the Axis probably wanted to catch all five Allies, but they would have to be satisfied with two. America cursed himself for running to hide himself and not dragging Britain along. He looked around. Somehow, he had made it onto the rafters, and he hid behind the huge metal bars. He could see Britain's straw-like hair, and he could see the Axis powers clearly. America heard the short conversation. He saw the blue mist, and listened to bullets echo throughout the warehouse. The mist evaporated. Now, he could only see the Axis powers, but Britain was no where to be seen. Then he realized that they were looking for Britain, who had probably hid somewhere.

He slowly pulled his automatic from his bomber jacket, and carefully pointed it at Japan but he didn't dare shoot. If he shot they might find him, but it might draw them away from their search of Britain, wherever he went.

"Ah, whatever..." he thought, and pulled the trigger.

A POP rang throughout the metal walls; Japan staggered back and dropped his sword, which clattered noisily against the cement. Italy and Germany rushed over to Japan, who was clutching his side.

Italy looked frightened, "Ve! Japan! Are you okay!?"

Japan looked up at them, "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not fatal."

Germany ripped off the sleeve of his jacket and quickly wrapped Japan's side. They both looked around for where the shot had come from, but America had already repositioned and hidden among the rafters. Japan looked at Germany, "That was most likely America. He's probably in the rafters somewhere. I'll look for him while you two search for Britain."

Germany handed Japan two automatics, "Take these instead of your sword. They will be more effective."

"Alright," with that he started to climb up the ladder to the rafters while Germany and Italy continued their search for Britain.

America shot at Japan, but he missed and hit the rail next to him. Now, it became a full on shooting. Japan now could see America because he was in the rafters also. Germany ignored the loud POPs above, but Italy was having trouble concentrating.

"Germany! I want to go home!"

"Why!?"

"Ve! It's scary!"

"Ya! But don't you want to get over your fear of Britain!?

"Ve! Si!"

* * *

><p><p>

Britain could hear Germany's deep voice a whole lot better than Italy's speed talking, which meant he was close to discovering his hiding place. He heard Germany ripping off the lid of the barrel next to him. He slipped a hidden weapon from him sleeve, prepared to defend himself. He sensed Germany grabbing the tightly sealed lid on his barrel.

Germany yanked the lid off. Britain threw himself at him with the dagger in hand. The barrel toppled over, and the two blondes wrestled on the cold concrete. Germany held Britain's dagger hand, but Britain had knocked his firearm away. Germany reached for his gun, but it was to far away, he would have to let go of Britain's hand to reach it. He let go of Britain and grabbed his gun. He felt a slim blade slam into his stomach. He rolled and fired. He heard Britain curse as he sped past Italy with a limp and out of the warehouse.

* * *

><p><p>

America saw Britain dash out of the warehouse, bleeding horribly and limping, but alive. He had to help Britain, after all, he was the hero. However, he had one problem, Japan.

"Ve! Germany!"

Germany grunted, "I'm fine."

Sweet, Britain must've hurt Germany. Maybe he wasn't able to climb up here and help Japan.

Nevermind, America could see Germany moving up the ladder. Great, now he was outnumbered.

Germany's voice boomed among the rafters, "Italy! Go get Britain!"

"Ve! But I'll be alone and you won't be there to help me or rescue me like you always do because I'm a virgin and you don't want Britain to kill the virgin because then there wouldn't be a virgin and then we wouldn't have virgin olive oil and no virgin to make pasta and what would we do without paste because Romano will make pizza instead of pasta and the world will be full of pizza and then everyone will be fat because he will add to much cheese and the cows will run out of milk because Romano will use to much cheese so the cows will die without milk and if they die then McDonald's couldn't make Happy Meals and America would start crying and the Great Lake would flood and we'd have another Ice Age and we wouldn't want to be frozen because mammoths will come back and stomp on all of us and we'll all die and mammoths will rule the world I JUST DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

America and everyone else was just looking a Italy, mouths open and guns down. America smiled, "I want Happy Meals..."

The thought of hamburgers seemed to energize America. He smiled and ran past Germany and out of the warehouse shouting, "HAMBURGERS!"

America left the warehouse with a trail of dust behind him. He could hear Germany shouting out orders to the others. He almost stopped running when he remember something, Britain! He had to look for Britain! He saw a trench and skidded into it. He looked over the edge and saw the Axis powers. They were now outside, looking for the two Allies. He ducked and started to run the length of the trench, if he knew Britain well, he probably would have hidden himself somewhere along here. Weeds grew along the trench, creating and uncomfortable and prickly environment to run in. Something in the corner of his eye fluttered, he halted and investigated, proving that his curiosity got the better of him. America was taken aback by what he saw. An old, decaying WWII uniform laid in tatters. The flag of Great Britain pinned to its sleeve. Next to it laid a similar one, except this one was a different color, and the Nazi and German flags were on the sleeve. He backed away and continued to run. A trench from WWII.

America saw Britain. He was further down the trench, and standing in a small clearing. Britain's eyes looked as if they had glazed over, and his lips were moving like he was chanting. His left arm was held straight forward and looked like he was holding something that was glowing. In his right, he held what looked like a marshmallow. Britain was still bleeding and his clothes were blood stained. America ran forward.

As he got closer, he could see better, and with that sight came fear. He halted, gaping, and staring wide eyed in disbelief. Britain wasn't holding a glowing object. Instead, an orange flame danced across the palm of Britain's left hand.

* * *

><p><p>

The Axis powers searched across the dead land. Germany looked at Italy, "We planned this all out and we were about to trap America and could have easily captured Britain! But you mentioned hamburgers! Why!?"

"Sorry! Ve! I was scared!"

Germany sighed, "...Sorry,... we were just so close..." he stopped and narrowed his eyes. He remembered the trench. His mind flash-backed to British and German soldiers firing guns, and shells exploding on the barren land into fireworks of mud and dirt. Germany was yanked from his memories when he saw a dirty blonde head of hair bobbing up and down, running the length of the trench. He growled, and pulled a matchbox from his coat. He looked at Japan, "Start a fire at one end of the trench. Italy and I will start one at the other end. America will be trapped within the trench."

Japan looked up to meet his gaze, "And then we'll look for Britain."

"Right."

Germany and Italy went to one end, it matches, and tossed them into the trench. The weeds and few tattered uniforms ignited immediately. They started walking to the other end of the trench, but they stopped when they saw Japan watching something within the trench. They reach him and looked where his gaze led. America and Britain were in a small clearing. America was shaking Britain yelling at him desperately.

* * *

><p><p>

America was tugging at Britain's uniform, trying to shake him out of his indescribable trance. America yelled in his ear, "Stop it! We have to get outta here! Stop it!"

America ripped a small flask of water from his coat pocket and dumped it on the fire on Britain's hand. The fire hissed, and absorbed the water. It sparked brighter.

Germany looked at America and reached down for him, "America! Just leave him! You'll burn!"

America looked at him, taken aback, "You started this damn fire! Why would you wanna help us?!"

"I don't know!"

America looked reluctant and confused. He glanced at the chanting Britain.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He grabbed Germany's hand and climbed up the trench onto the higher land. America turned and watched the fire creep around Britain as a ring of death.

Britain suddenly trust the marshmallow into the fire on his palm, yelling queer words, "Untoga Seyido!"

The fire turned a shade of blood-red. It encased the marshmallow, engulfing it but not burning it. The fire and the marshmallow left his hand, floating up, and stopped to hover about eight feet above Britain's head. Britain had left his trance and smiled knavishly, "...boom..."

The marshmallow absorbed the fire and exploded into a flash of bright light. From the burst came a red demon wolf, with blood dripping fangs, it intimidated the Axis. It paced in the air, little fire droplets flung off its whipping tail.

Britain talked smoothly in ancient Celtic mixed with old English. The wolf came down and rubbed against Britain, who reached out and scratched between the wolf's ears. The wolf wagged its tail slowly. Britain knelt down and whispered into its ear.

"Just keep them away from us, until we at least get past the fence. Don't harm them. Alright."

The demon wolf growled in pleasure. It tensed, causing its hair along its spine to bristle.

Germany recognized the dog's threatening pose. He grabbed Italy and Japan and stared running, yelling, "GO! GO! GO!" The wolf barked, causing the fire in the trench fire to die and vanish. It jumped out of the trench, and pursued the Axis, casing them away from the two Allies.

America slid next to Britain, who had collapsed in the ash filled trench. He was coughing and holding his chest, which had blood coated on it.

"Britain, you okay man?"

Britain looked at America, "I'll be fine. However we better leave. *cough *Vissmale can't hold them of forever."

America helped Britain out of the trench, "Who's Vissmale?"

They started to run, but it was hard since Britain was limping, "Vissmale is the demon."

"I thought demons don't die."

"They don't, but they cannot stay in the mortal world *cough * for long."

They ran in silence. Britain kept stumbling because of his wounded leg. America caught him for the fifth time, "Uh, don't you wanna slow down?"

Britain straightened himself, "If we walk, *cough * we wouldn't be able to reach the fence before *cough * Vissmale dissipates."

America, "Yeah, but you're hurt." he thought for a moment, "I'll carry you."

"But..." he groaned as America lifted him up. America started to run.

America stopped running and set Britain down when they reached the fence. Britain sat, coughing hoarsely. America looked at him concerned, "You okay?"

He coughed up some blood. America freaked, "DUDE!"

He sat next to Britain and pulled him up onto his lap. America wrapped his coat around him, "Dude, you're freezing cold. Do you wanna take a break?Five minutes?"

Britain nodded, pulling America's warm bomber jacket tighter around him.

The demon, or whatever that glowing fire thing was, finally disappeared after almost ripping off Germany's arm and coming close to trampling Japan and Italy. Germany finally regrouped the Axis and calmed Italy down, but he was seriously ticked. His plan continued to be thwarted in some way every time, and he didn't like it. Germany wanted success. He started to rant.

"I going to kill him. Britain's a dead man. Magic. Is. Not. Real."

Italy was frightened by the aggravated attitude Germany had taken. Germany was reloading his automatics. He looked Japan in the eye, handing him a gun, "We have to find them. They aren't leaving this lot."

* * *

><p><p>

They sun was almost gone. Only a little slimmer of its yellow orb was visible. Britain stood up and gave America his jacket back, "We should *cough * get over the fence."

America put his jacket back on, "Shouldn't we wait. You're in no condition to climb that fence."

Britain glared, "If we wait any longer *cough * they'll catch us."

America sighed, "Okay, I'll help you over an then I'll climb over myself."

Britain thought about this, shivered, and then looked at him, "*cough * Alright."

America boasted Britain up onto the chain link fence. At the top, barbed wire loops lined the fence. America was about to shout instructions to Britain so he could get over the loops without cutting himself, but Britain apparently had dealt with these before. Britain threw about five to six loops down on the ground, creating a space large enough for him and America to go through. How he got them off, America had no idea. Britain flung himself over the fence and landed with a thud and a grunt.

America widened his eyes, "Hey! Are you okay!?"  
>Britain stood and brushed himself off, 'I've told you more than once, *cough * I'm fine. Stop your yelling and get yourself over here. *cough *"<p>

America shrugged and began to scale the fence. He was half the way up when Britain shouted, "Hurry!"

As if on cue, a bullet whizzed past his ear. America looked over his shoulder to see the Axis firing guns as the progressed towards them rapidly. Italy was yelling pleas, begging them to stop. Another skimmed him shin, he grimaced, and started to scramble up the fence.

He was about to fling himself over the top rail when his bomber jacket caught on some wire. America urgently tried to yank it off.

Britain yelled, "Hurry America! *cough *"

"My jacket's stuck!"

"Leave it! *cough * We have to go!"

"I'm not leaving my jacket!"

Britain was about to shout back to America when three bullets struck him. He fell to the ground and moaned.

"Britain!"

Germany and the others had now reached the fence. America reached for his gun, but Germany knocked it to the ground and pulled America back inside the lot. Japan took America from there, cuffed his hands, and pinned him to the ground so him laid on his stomach.

Germany pulled out a pair of pliers and started to hack at the chain link fence. Within seconds, he had created a hole big enough for him to go through. He stepped through followed by a frantic Italy.

"Germany! What are you doing!"

Germany pointed his gun at Britain, who's blood was pooling up on the ground rapidly, and his eyes were tired slits. Germany looked at Italy, "If you want to get over your fear of Britain, prove to me that you're not scared of him. Shoot him."

Italy looked at Germany, he was scared. He was also filled with sorrow, his friend was blinded with rage. Italy gently took the gun from him.

America struggled, "Britain!"

Japan continued to pin America. Italy sighed, dropping the gun to his side. He looked sadly at Germany, "It's not right."

The stars danced slowly in the dark sky. Germany pulled out his automatic, "Fine, I get ride of the magical bastard."

Italy moved so he stood protectively over Britain, who's breaths were now short and thin. Italy wore a determined face, "I won't let you."

Germany was shocked by Italy's change in attitude. Yet he quickly regained his composure, "Move Italy. He's dying already."

It was true, Britain was slowly fading. Italy still shook his head in refusal. Germany maneuvered around him, but Italy followed, "Italy..." his voice held a dangerous tone, as his grudge for the demon incident was not satisfied. Germany bolted around Italy, Italy followed. Germany stopped abruptly. This surprised Italy, causing him to slid past. Italy realized that his only option was to tackle Germany.

Germany quickly aimed. Italy threw himself at Germany. A shot went off. America didn't know if it had hit Britain of not. He yelled, almost pleading, "Britain!"

Germany laid on the ground, Italy was next to him. Germany looked at Italy. His eyes widened in realization when he saw a spot of blood slowly growing on Italy's side. It wasn't fatal, but it made

him worried. He moved over next to Italy, who looked at him with large puppy eyes, "...Germany..."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Germany started to wrap the wound. Italy looked at him, "Germany, stop trying to kill them. I know you want me to stop being afraid, but I don't want to hurt them. I forgave them."

Germany was amazed by this, he nodded sadly, holding back his tears. He had just shot his best friend. He looked over his shoulder at Japan, "Let him go. We need to move on."

Japan took the cuffs off America and stood up. America bolted through the fence, past Germany and Italy, and fell to his knees next to Britain. He pulled him up onto his lap, and once again, bundled him in his bomber jacket.

Silent tears streamed down his face, "Dude, you're going to be okay... you're..."

Britain whispered in a raspy voice, "America..."

"...going to be fine. You're not leaving..."

"...hey.."

"...you're not leaving me. You're not dieing. You're not going to die..."

Britain placed a blood stained hand on America's arm, "America,"

America stopped ranting and looked into Britain's eyes, "...yeah..."

Britain smiled, "...It's going to be alright *cough *"

"...But... but... you're... you're dying."

Japan knelt down next to America and Britain.

Britain's smile turned sad, "We all go, *cough * including countries."

"No. You can't go. There's to much I need to say, I'm so sorry about everything..."

Britain coughed, "Don't apologize. Don't, just, *cough * stay here. With me."

There was small period of silence, then America asked, "Britain?"

"Yes America."

"Do countries go to heaven?"

He hesitated, "... I'm sure we do. *cough *"

"Are you just trying to comfort me?"  
>Britain let out a small laugh, "I'm more of trying to *cough * comfort myself." he paused, "Yet I'm sure there's a place for us somewhere, and *cough * we don't go into oblivion."<p>

Britain eyes glazed and he made a small sound of pain. It passed, but it was enough to hurt America. Britain whispered, "It won't be long now."

America pulled him closer, holding him like a little child. Britain looked at him, "I still love you. *cough * You made me feel important to someone else. Remember that."

America smiled, "I'm glad I chose you over France."

Britain laughed quietly, "That Frog."

Japan smiled, "No matter what condition you're in, you'll always make fun of him."

"Yup."

He shuddered and gripped America's uniform. Britain breathed deeply, then let it escape with almost silent words, "I love you."

America held his pale and still body. He cried. Japan put a comforting hand on America's shoulder, but it did nothing. America touched foreheads with Britain.

He sniffled as he started to sing. He knew he would probably never hear this song ever again, and it was a way to honor Britain. A national anthem, "God Save The Queen" came out of his lips.

America cried harder and whispered, "God Save The Queen." he paused, "I'm sorry... for all the things I said... and all the things I didn't."

Italy gasped as he looked up at the stars, "Ve! A shooting star! America's sad because Britain's gone, so can you make Britain come back and then America will be happy."

Germany sighed, a hint of sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry, Italy, I know you're wishing upon a shooting start works, but I highly doubt that it will be able to bring Britain back."

Italy smiled, "Ve! It will work! Give it some time! Ve!"

Germany and Italy walked over to the others. Japan looked up at Germany, "We're all wounded in some way. Is there someone nearby that could help us."

Germany nodded, "Yes, but unfortunately, it's France."

America covered Britain with his bomber jacket. He picked up Britain and stood, "France may be crazy, but he should be one of the first to know."

The Axis nodded, but Italy just smiled, "Ve! It will work!"

* * *

><p><p>

Canada was hanging out at France's house. Russia and China also lounged on the France's couch. France looked at the clock on the wall, "Oui! 10:57! We should go to bed."

China sighed, "Alright..."

Canada smiled, "I think I'll stay here for the night."

China yawned, "Yeah, may Russia and I also stay the night?"

France smiled, "Si! The guest rooms are upstairs on the first hallway to your left. Choose any room you want."

They were about to go upstairs when there was a loud, frantic knock on the front door. France sighed, "At this time in the night."

China nodded in agreement, while Russia went for the worst conclusion, "Oooo... could be an assassin."

France hesitated to grab the doorknob, he thought, "Well, it is late. It's probably is someone who would want to hurt us."

He backed away from the door, "I'm not going to answer it."

The knock was repeated, still frantic, but a voice shouted with it, "IT'S AMERICA! CAN YOU PLEASE LET US IN FRANCE!"

China looked surprised, "What is he doing?"

France opened the door, frustrated, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT Time it..."

America stood holding a covered Britain, the Axis powers stood behind him. They all had some sort of wound. France looked shocked, "What in...?"

America's face was tear stained, "Can we come in?"

He opened the door, letting all of them in. The other Allies wore faces of utter concern. Canada looked at America, "What happened?"

France talked, "You guys need a doctor."

Japan softly spoke, "It's getting dark. Don't you think we should wait until morning?"

China shook his head, "Definitely not. You guys need a doctor right now."

America looked Canada in the eye, "He's gone."

The other countries stood with wide eyes in sadden daze, but France quickly took on a raging attitude, "Who did it!?"

The Axis looked at each other. Germany quietly confessed, "I did."

France stomped toward him, "You..."

America handed the body to Canada and stepped in front of Germany, and looking France in the eye said, "You'll have to go through me."

France and the other Allies looked surprised at America, except Canada, who climbed up the stairs to place Britain on a bed. France almost threw a fit, "YOU! AH! HE!"

America grabbed France by the collar and whispered into his ear, "I forgave them. So will you."

France pushed America off him, "Alright. I'll go call the doctor."

Everyone else climbed the stairs and each choose guest rooms. Canada stood outside of the last room on the right, waiting for America. Germany took Italy to a room, then somehow managed to escape and bolt to the room across the hall. Japan and China took rooms across from each other. Russia took the first one on the left. America walked up to Canada, there was only one room left, but it had two beds. Canada looked at America, "Do you just want to share this room?"

"Britain's in the one across from us right?"

Canada nodded. America shrugged, "Well, we're brothers so why not."

They went into the room and started to get ready for bed. The doctor came by and went to each of the wounded countries, dressing wounds and taking out bullets and cleaning them up. He even cleaned up Britain. When it was just them, Canada looked at America in the dark, "Tell me, what happened."

America hesitated, but spilled out the story. By the time he finished, he was crying hard. Canada cried quietly. He sat next to America and held him tightly. America sobbed, "It's all my fault. If I had just,... not taken him along... he would... be here."

Canada shook his head, "You don't know that. Something bad still could have happened. You could have gotten hurt."

Minutes slowly ticked with time's endless countdown. America drifted to sleep, wishing morning would never come. He didn't want to face anymore of the storm. He was the hero, but he had failed to save Britain.

A voice nagged his mind, _Too late, always too late._

* * *

><p><p>

Italy bolted up at 6:00 in the morning, which was way early for him. He had one thing on his mind. He threw his clothes on an dashed out to the kitchen. Germany and the others were already out there eating breakfast. Germany looked at Italy, astounded, "You're early."

Italy just smiled, "I'm going to check on Britain!"

Germany sighed, "Italy, it wouldn't work."

Italy shook his head rapidly, smiling, "Ve! It will work! Around 7:00!"

Germany shouted to him as he sped back up the stairs, "How would you know a specific time!?"

Praying that it worked, he flew down the hallway. He couldn't stand America being sad, much less anyone,especially Germany, being gloomy. He slowed when he got to the room. He already knew America was in there. Italy slowly opened the door and stepped inside. America was sitting by the bedside, his hand resting on Britain's cold hand. Italy pulled a stool closer to the bed on the other side. He was overly ecstatic, and hoped that his wishing star had been able to come through.

America was drowning his memories.

_"Engwand! You can't leave."_

_ "I'll be back soon, alright?"_

_ "But what if you get hurt? I'll be all alone."_

_ "I promise I'll return, safe and sound."_

_ "Okay,"_

He looked at Britain's closed eyes. He couldn't come back.

For Italy, the clock was to slow. He anxiously waited for 7:00 to arrive. Finally, it came. Italy eagerly looked down at Britain, who was still. He reached down and opened Britain's mouth. America looked at Italy quizzically, "What are you doing?"

Italy smiled, "I wished upon a shooting star, so it has to work."

America smiled, "You're always so happy."

"Ve! Si. I don't like it when people are mad or sad. I like happiness."

There was a silent pause, all they heard was their own breaths. Suddenly, a third breath joined them. America looked around to see who had joined them, but Italy shrieked like a young child, "IT WORKED!"

America swung his head to look at Britain. He was breathing. He was still asleep, but he was breathing. Italy ran out of the room.

He flew down the stairs and ran into the kitchen counter where everyone else was. He danced a little jig, "IT WORKED! BRITAIN'S ALIVE!"

They all looked at him. China furrowed his brows, "How... he's been dead for 10 hours...?"

"I wished upon a star! Come see!"

They followed him up the stairs. France knocked on the door. America opened it up and let them in. Sure enough, as they we all surprised to see, Britain was breathing.

Germany looked at Italy and smiled, "You did good Italy. I'm proud of you."

Italy smiled, and hugged Germany, who hugged him back.

America looked at Italy, "Dude, you're like, an Italian hero."

Italy gasped, "I'm a hero too?"

America nodded. Italy shrieked and ran all over the house four twenty minutes. Germany finally stopped him and had to put him back to bed because he was tired.

Britain finally woke up after being asleep for 11 days. America stayed by him the whole time. America looked into Britain's eyes, they were once again filled with their vibrant green blaze. America's stared brightly back. He smiled, "Hey, Britain, how do ya feel."

Britain groaned, and sat up a bit, "I was dead, and then, there was a star, and an angel, and a cup of tea, and I have a pounding headache," he paused and he looked around the room. He placed his head back on the pillow and looked America in the eye, "Bloody hell, I'm at France's place, am I?"

America laughed, "Yeah, but I'm just glad you're back. Italy wished upon a star that you'd come back. We all thought it wouldn't work and brushed it of to the side, but it worked. You'll have to thank Italy when he comes back in to check on you. Germany felt pretty bad, so he decide to end the feud."

Britain smiled, "Are you alright?"

America looked at him with a serious face, "DUDE! You gave me the biggest scare of my life!"

Britain laughed. Italy and Germany came in. Italy smiled, "Ve! You're awake! Yay!"

"Thank you Italy."

Italy blushed. Germany talked quickly, "I'm sorry."

Britain softly spoke, "You were just trying to protect what you love."

Germany widened his eyes. Britain continued, "I'm sorry for the demon and the hurt I have inflicted upon you and the Axis since WWII. Since we can't be enemies, can we be friends, we don't have to be allies and all that, just friends."

Germany nodded, "It's okay. I'm fine with tat."

America smiled. This was going to be awesome.

_ In the mist of war, there will always be light. In the end, we all recognize our faults, forgive and are forgiven, and move on._


End file.
